Forum:Skilled Carvers
Note: I'll be using Rathian as an example throughout this wish. So you've killed Rathian, and you're waiting for her body to hit the ground and start carving. You get you 3 carves in and got 2 scales and a shell. Congrats, 15 scales, 9 shells, 2 spikes, and a ruby to go. Spamming a single monster is horribly, horribly tedious and boring. So what I'm proposing is this. There can be specialized carvers, people who carve monsters up as a living and profession, in which you can get more carves. Here's everything I've planned about it. The Kill A rather simple step, you kill the Rathian. BUT, rather than start tearing her flesh apart for goodies, you leave her body alone, and simply let the 1 minute past without carving her body. The Process After Collecting your quest rewards, you will return to *insert city/village here*, as normal. However, there is new building, a rather large one, at that. When you step into this building, there will be a counter stretching the room length, and a massive table behind it. The table will have your dead Rathian on it. Talk to the counter person, and you'll have the option to either have professional carvers carve it apart, or have its body thrown back out into the wild (if you did a multi monster hunt, the next monster you didn't carve will be placed on the table. Now you'll be taken to a screen of professional monster carvers working on the Rathian. Here's how it works. For the first 3 carves, the carvers will charge you one set price. This is because you can naturally carve Rathian's body 3 times. The carves will charge you the set price for all of the monster's natural carves (ie; 1 price for 4 Gravios carves). After that they will can carve the Rathian some more, but they will charge you a price for each individual carve. Eventually, they'll be able to no longer carve it, and you can reap the rewards. The Benefits More carves, obviously. BUT, here's the extra bonus. For those first 3 carves, the ones the carvers are charging you a single price, you have an increased chance to receive rare items, even items that you can't naturally carve from Rathian's body, like a Plate. The increased rate won't be too much, maybe about 3-5%. Every carve after the first 3 will have normal item rates, and no chance for those extra items. You can also ask a carver to attempt to carve a specific item for you, like that spike you really need. This can happen only on the extra carves, and they can only TRY to get that item, but its chance of being carved goes up quite high. The Price I'll make this clear really fast, you're not going to make a profit from this, unless you get very lucky Being professional carvers, they need to get paid for this service. The below numbers will be the price for a low rank Rathian. First 3 carves: I'd place an estimate about 5000z. You could profit somewhat if you sold everything in your reward box, but that's most likely defeating the purpose of collecting Rathian items, which is why you're doing this. These 3 carves will have about a 3-5% chance boost of a rarer item, including items like plates (Rubies if you're high rank), and even tails, because the carvers are just magical. Every carve afterwards: About 2500z. You don't have to get these carves if you don't want to. I'd say that a Rathian could be carved up to an extra 4 times. Large monsters would obviously yield extra carves. Specific item carve: 3000z. This is NOT a guaranteed item carve, it is merely an much higher chance, about 40-50% higher. Felyne Carvers? I was thinking that the carvers could actually be felynes that you hire. Maybe as they get better at it, they could have a slightly better chance at rare goodies, maybe give you a discount as you get friendlier with one. They could even have specialties, such as "better at carving pseudo-wyverns", or "likely to carve pelts" or something like that. I'm not entirely sure about this particular concept, though. And that's all of it. Feedback and criticism, please. Before you go on to QQ about not getting *item name here* or not enough of it, note that there are skills that help you with carving (Eg.: Carving Celebrity), as well as post-quest rewards, where you usually gain more materials of the said hunted monster, and can be further increased by the Fate skill or the Mega/Ultra/Crazy Lucky Cat felyne skill. Your idea is not very plausible, and spending over 15,000z just to get a few more carves is... unthrifty. I don't know what you think, but I'd rather go take down a more Teostras than I would spend all my quest money reward on getting stuff from one Teo. Chinese Stickman 00:18, January 8, 2011 (UTC) @Stickman: What if you were a high-ranked hunter with more money than you knew what to do with that had killed hundreds of the monster in question without ever getting even one of the part you needed, and would do anything short of hacking to get it? A concept like this would be perfect for a disgruntled hunter like me, but I think it should become available at HR 100 or something, and could only be done when you capture a monster on a kill quest, where the client doesn't necessarily want it alive, so he's all yours. Still, the specific item carve part would be a bit OP, maybe....Cobalt32 02:51, January 8, 2011 (UTC)Cobalt32 I actually like this idea.I'm trying to get the Los hammer in Tri,and I need TWO FRIGGIN RATHIAN PLATES! WTF! My total chance at getting a plate,each quest,is,what,13%? I just said screw it and went off to get the ENTIRE ALATREON BOWGUN AND GUNNER ARMOR SET.I do think 4 extra carves is a little much.I think you should only get your 3 standard carves,BUT you would request a particular item.You would then have an increased chance to get the requested items.Otherwise,I love it.CrellinEtreyu 05:04, January 8, 2011 (UTC) I have wondered that. Dude, there is a whole rathian there, how did i only get three little scales? But for rare items, I think 30 40 percent higher is a little too much of a chance. They are legendary gems for a reason. Nevertheless, I like this idea. 4 extra carves though? I think the price should change based on item rarity. Torry 15:08, January 8, 2011 (UTC)Torry @Torry: Well,I don't think it would work on Elder Dragons,now would it? I can't imagine an entire Jhem Mohran on the carving table,can you?CrellinEtreyu 22:22, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Here's my slightly modified version of the idea: In the city, there's a monster research center, and a man at the front desk that you can talk to like other NPC's to hear brief tidbits on certain monsters. Once you pass a certain rank, however, he will offer the pro carving service as a thank-you for advancing his research during your quests. If you capture a monster during a "kill" quest, you can pay a fee to have him carve it for you: 3 carves with higher chances of being rare items. If you leave a carveable part intact when you captured it, i.e. didn't cut off its tail, he'll offer to carve that too for a small extra charge. Once he's done, the corpse is unusable and you have to cap another if you want to try again. Alternately, you can give him some kind of voucher-like item to have him carve for a particular part, where you can get either that item at 40-50% higher chances, or get nothing at all, and you'll have to get another ticket and/or another monster if you want to try again. Sound good?Cobalt32 02:41, January 9, 2011 (UTC)Cobalt32 When I told my dad about this idea (he plays MH, too), he said this service should be provided by a butcher or something.Cobalt32 02:57, January 12, 2011 (UTC)Cobalt32 Butcher?! 0.o What the frick was your dad thinking, Lagiacrus burgers? Chinese Stickman 23:14, January 14, 2011 (UTC) @Stickman: He was thinking someone who chops up animals for a living. I was thinking someone who dissects animals for a living.Cobalt32 00:43, January 15, 2011 (UTC)Cobalt32 lol,Lagi Burgerz...CrellinEtreyu 03:57, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Check this out and you'll see what I meanthumb|300px|right: Guy's gotta have monster guts to dress up like that and kid himself in front of everybody :D -Stickman *BTW, if you don't recognize that thing on his pickup, it's a model of a Lagi head.